I died for you
by Trolina
Summary: Amu loved Ikuto, but he didn't love her back... What will happen to her? Bonus One-shot later...


Lo: Hey hey hey!

Ikuto: What the fuck took you so long

Lo: I was busy reading this 'I would kill myself for you' made by: I - - the story is a crossover of Amu and Naruto plus it's sad.

Ikuto: You read a crossover over **my **Amu over Naruto?

Lo: :3 Yesh

Ikuto: Where is he?

Lo: In here

Naruto: HI!

Amu: run...

Naruto: Why?

Amu: Ikuto's gonna kill you so run...RUN!

Ikuto: DIEEEEEEEE

Lo: Me don't own Shugo Chara and Naruto and this story is like the one I just read.

* * *

_'Ugh, I'm so bored I knew it should have sleep around 6:00 pm' _Amu, a pink headed girl high school student thought while looking outside her classroom window not paying any attention to her sensei. It was 5 more minutes till the bell go, she tapped her foot every second begging to go to the next subject. Why? Because she wanted to 'accidently' fall down to his arm, who's _his _I'm guessing you want to know? That guy is Tsukiyomi Ikuto the school hottie and also her greatest friend.

"Now class we wou-"

_RINGGGGGG!_

'_YES!' _She grabbed her stuff for the next subject and ran through the door, she was running fast like she never did before, she always knew that Ikuto always comes out of class five minutes late, so she can complete her plan. She turn around to the corner and saw his blue mystic hair as she got closer to greet him she was somehow shock, his arms are on another girl kissing her passionately. her heart broke, her dream disappeared she still love him everyday her love got stronger and stronger till this day forward she never thought her love, her dream, her friend would end it all. She always love Ikuto.

**That night...**

It was a dark stormy night, thunders flash in the foggy air Amu always gets afraid of them but it got worst her fear mixed with her broken heart equals...Suicide! She love Ikuto soooooooooo so so so so much she couldn't sleep not even a wink, his face always popped in her mind driving her mad like a crazy scientist.

She thought there would always be the day were she can confess her love...

**That day...**

The storm past away, she walk her way to school when she was there she saw Ikuto alone staring at the river bend, she thought this might be her chance so she run up to him and said:

"HEY IKUTO!"

"Oh, hey Amu!"

"Uhm... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away"

She looked into his eyes filled with love face to face "Ikuto I... I LOVE YOU!"

Ikuto was shock, deep inside he never loved her not even one he loved someone else.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry I-i-i-i-i don't actually love you that way... I love someone else"

Amu looked up to him and looked to his eyes filled with tears.

"O-o-o-oh, I-i-i-i-i understand..." She walk away with broken heart scattered everywhere in her body, "I'm so stupid to fall in love with him so hard" She died inside not telling anyone that is been broken by him and made by him...

**One year later...**

It was graduation day, and every senior was excited. Who wouldn't be? Well, one girl for sure wasn't happy, and that was Amu. She still loved Ikuto, and every time she saw him with his girlfriend, her heart would break even more; though that was barely possible. She couldn't take it anymore; she hated school. Her parents wouldn't let her be home schooled either, which added only more to the pain. And to top it all off, she had every class with Ikuto. But she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it tonight, during the graduation...

**Graduation day...**

It was almost her turn to walk the stage, and she was only closer to her plan. She knew that after this, everything would be back to normal, and her heart will be at fixed into one once again.

"Hinamori Amu, please come on stage."

She got up, and walked slowly to the stage. She looked around, and she noticed her parents and her sister cheering for her. And she saw Ikuto talking to his friend without paying attention to her. She smiled even though his not even looking at her, he didn't know the pain he had caused, and all she could do was act like everything was okay; when her heart was really just an empty black hole.

Her heart was pounding as she climbed the steps, This is it. She thought. All her pain would go away after this moment. She went and shook the principal's hand, and before he could call up the next person, she quickly grabbed the microphone.

She could hear the gasps from the people in the crowd, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Their reaction was so childish, she was surprised that most of them were well mannered adults.

"Amu, what are doing?"

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

She looked out at the crowd, and began her little speech.

"I know you're all wondering what I'm doing here, on stage, when I'm not even valedictorian. But I have to do this; I don't think my heart can take this anymore."

She looked at Ikuto, who was also staring at her, with a surprised expression on his face. _'I'm doing this for you, i hope you take this to your heart'_

"Ikuto, I know you didn't mean to, but when you rejected me, you broke my heart when it was already in pieces. And when you were trying your best to be my friend, I couldn't take it. It was like adding salt to my wound, but in this case, it was like turning my heart to dust. And yet, I still loved you."

He looked at her with such a pained expression; he didn't know he hurt her that much. Actually, he thought that Amu enjoyed his friendliness, and that she thought of him as a friend too. But boy, was he wrong. **Really wrong.**

"I always think about what I could have done, changed to make you love me. What made her so much better than me? Was it her hair, her eyes, or the way she looked at you? Was I looking at you the wrong way? Should I have changed myself to look just like her, so that you would love me? 'Cause I could have loved you one hundred times more than her. But all that will change today; everything will be put in its' place, and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

She reached into her jacket pocket, and took out a long carving knife, and placed it at her throat.

"I will make everything right! And you will be able to live your life with happiness, with her. But I want you to always remember, that I love you. And that I wish you a happy life."

And with those final words, she slit her throat, killing herself, and killing the pain that made her dying heart came back to life...

**1 year later...**

"Daddy!" A young boy, about the age of four, called to his father. Who happened to be Ikuto.

"What is it son?" Ikuto asked, knowing it was going to be something unbelievable.

"I saw an angel, and she played with me. She was so pretty, and she had pink hair, daddy. PINK hair."

He was very stunned. Could it have been her? Was it Amu? He looked outside his window, and he saw her. There she was, sitting on a tree, playing with a blue cat and smiling. She never looked more beautiful. And he regretted his choice; he did love her. He just realized it was too late. It was a few days before graduation, but he thought she was over him.

Amu noticed the look on his face, but either way she could have known what he was thinking by reading his mind. She floated over to him, she was dead after all, and looked at him. When their eyes met, he instantly knew what she was thinking.

_Amu, I'm sorry, I love you._

* * *

Lo: THE END!

Amu: OMG! That's so sad!

Lo: I got this Idea from the story I just read, it has some same line so I don't own them too.

Ikuto: That was...

Lo: AMAZING I KNOW! :3 PLEASE REVIEW! IF THIS PAST UP TO 50 REVIEWS I SWEAR I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT OF THESE!

Ikuto: YOU HEARD HER! REVIEW!

R&R!


End file.
